Mine
by Zanchev
Summary: Sequel to My Elemental. A few years down the track, Seth and his little family are happy and content, surrounded by friends and family. But when Seth's world is once again ripped to shreds, what must he do an who must he give up to keep his family intact?
1. My New Beginning

Mine – A Sequel to My Elemental

Final Chapter of My Elemental - My New Beginning

… Another scream sounds in the suffocating confinements of My Everything's hospital room. I slowly lift my head from the floor; a slight annoyance mixed with bland curiosity is the only thing I feel in the emptiness that has descended upon me.

The screaming doesn't cease, and I push myself up onto my elbows – wincing as my broken hand twinges slightly - and glare at the disturbance. Can't whatever it is not see that I am in pain? Can't it understand that my imprint, My Everything, me reason for existing, is gone, and I am waiting to join her?

The screaming still isn't stopping, so I sit up, take a deep breath, and stagger to my feet. I turn to Carlisle, about to demand why the screaming thing wasn't shutting up, when I pause, cocking my head.

The screaming is coming from Carlisle. Well, more specifically, a small bundle in Carlisle's arms. The vampire looks up and sees me standing there, jaw agape, and he smiles. The doctor offers the bundle of cloth to me, his smile growing wider.

I step forward uncertainly. The thing in the bundles is still screaming as Carlisle holds it out to me. I hesitantly take the thing in both hands and pull it towards me. I cradle it to my chest and look down, peeping inside the wrappings.

The screaming halts.

My breath stops.

My heart freezes.

The whole world pauses.

Big, Beautiful brown eyes gaze up at me, reminding me of my perfect Kyla. I slowly remove one of the wrappings, pulling the cloth from the baby's face.

Not_ the_ baby.

_My_ baby.

"It's a girl," Carlisle whispers from somewhere out of my line of sight. I gasp lowly looking down on the baby girl.

_My_ baby girl.

Tiny, sandy colored curls are plastered to my gorgeous girl's head, which is still damp. Those beautiful eyes – exact replicas of My Everything's starry brown wells of emotion – gaze up at me expectantly, as if Kyla's child, _my_ child, is waiting for me to say something, to claim her.

"Hello," I say nervously, "You're beautiful, I can't believe you're mine."

The baby blinks, before yawning widely and curling into my chest, falling asleep quickly. I hold my baby girl to my chest protectively. I growl slightly, as if daring the world to touch her. If anyone does, I'll be right behind them, already swinging the baseball bat.

Directed at their head.

Hard.

As my baby sleeps, I slowly become aware of the world once more. I hear bustling and shouting and the sounds of machines being used. I hear Carlisle over it all, shouting hoarsely, calling out instructions and encouragements.

I turn slowly – oh so slowly – to be faced by utter chaos. All of the nurses who were booted out of the room earlier are now back. With Interest. Everyone rushing around, trying to help Carlisle with… whatever it is he's attempting to do.

I hold my baby's head closer to my chest, trying to block the shouting from her gentle ears so she can sleep. I watch as the crowd parts slightly, showing Carlisle trying desperately to save My Everything.

My heart aches when I see my beautiful imprint lying on the bed, lifeless, with my friend trying everything to keep her here, with me, for me. I am torn between wishing for Carlisle to succeed, and longing for him to just give up, to not get my hopes up only to batter them down again with bitter truth.

I glance down at my baby once again, and come to the realization that Kyla is still with me, in some way. My gorgeous girl has my Kyla's eyes, my Kyla's beauty, my Kyla's kind features. She will grow up to be a beautiful woman, just like her mother.

I'm going to make sure that happens. I will ensure that my baby grows up to be the most beautiful person on the planet. I will care for her, teach her, encourage her, be there for her. Forever.

"CLEAR!"

My reverie is interrupted harshly by Carlisle's shout. I glance back over to the bed, only to see My Everything's body convulse with electricity. I wince as Carlisle's lips press against hers, blowing his unused oxygen into her lungs.

I move to turn away from the scene, unwilling to torture myself more than I have to, when I hear something. A sound. A beautiful, blessed, long awaited sound.

The sound of a fucking miracle.

The sound of the heart monitor.

I spin around again, almost waking my little girl, in my hurry to see the miracle for myself. I feel my legs wobble as I see Carlisle smiling grimly, pumping My Everything's chest regularly, as the heart monitor beeps faultily, showing the world that My Elemental is alive.

I sink to the floor slowly, in shock. My sight goes blurry as I hear shallow breathing, and immediately know that it's My Everything. I remove one hand – my injured one - from my baby to touch my eyes, only to realize I'm crying.

Carlisle calls my name, and I blink out of my shock and stagger to my feet once again. I walk quickly to My Elemental's side, pushing other people out of the way without really acknowledging their existence. I reach her side, and I'm home.

I sigh in pure relief, and take My Elemental's hand, squeezing it gently. The heart monitor's frantic bleeping slows slightly, becoming more regular. I smile, and leave my hand there, ignoring everyone else. My family is all that matters.

My Elemental's eyes crack open slightly after an age of anxious waiting. Her eyes focus slowly before coming to rest on me. She smiles, and I am finally at peace. Her gorgeous eyes convey everything I need to know, she is alive, she is awake and she is happy.

Her beautiful eyebrows curve down into a dainty frown and my world nearly comes to the brink of shattering once again. Her hand wrenches itself from mine and her arms immediately fly to her abdomen, groping helplessly at her absent bulge.

"Where?" She cries, panicked. Her eyes swivel around the room, wide with fear. I half notice the rest of the people in the room glancing around the room in confusion, but I know My Everything, I know what she craves, what she needs.

I slowly move my sore hand down to touch her wrist lightly. Her eyes snap to stare into my own, expressing openly how scared she is. I stroke the top of her hand lightly, trying to calm her down.

"Where?" She asks again, brokenly this time. I smile slightly, before gently placing my precious daughter into My Everything's lap. She sighs audibly, relaxing into the pillows and breathing easier.

My Everything looks down on our baby's face and gasps loudly. Our beautiful baby, upon being removed from my overly warm chest, wakes up slowly, yawning widely and opening one eye. My Elemental lets out a small, slightly strangled noise before picking up our daughter and crushing her to her chest.

"She's beautiful," Kyla whispers hoarsely, her throat still weak from the screaming.

"I know," I smile.

"I can't believe she's _ours_."

"I know."

Carlisle, ever tactful, takes this opportunity to boot everyone out of the room before the nurses can fish out their phones and tweet about the 'adorable couple in the maternity ward'. I nod gratefully in his direction as the doctor takes his leave, promising to fend Alice and Nessie away with brute force if necessary.

Once alone, I pull My Everything into a kiss. She smiles happily before pulling away.

"Leah," She says firmly. I blink, uncomprehending.

"I wanna call her Leah," Kyla says again, bouncing our daughter up and down a few times.

"Leah Susan Clearwater."

I look into my beautiful girl's face, and tears come into my eyes again.

"Leah," I whisper. "My little Leah."

Kyla smiles, tears sparkling in her own eyes as I slowly lower myself onto the bed, unwilling to jostle my two prefect girls. I cuddle them close to me, sighing in relief.

This, right here, is why I'm here.

I can't believe it's taken me so long to realize. Nearly two whole years since Mom died, and now I finally realize why I was left behind; to look after My Everything and our beautiful daughter.

I hug my family even closer, thankful for this New Beginning.

I know I'm nowhere near healthy, nowhere near ready to face the world as a new man. But now I have the incentive to get there.

My beautiful daughter is all the reason I need.

All I will ever need.

And so, I let this moment last, let the sights, smells and touch instill themselves in my memory for all time.

I want to remember this New Beginning forever. Let this moment burn itself into my conscience for all time.

This; the first of many perfect moments with my baby girl and My Eternal Elemental.

**AN~**

**Happy Birthday my darling Lena, on this 2nd of March at 11.35 pm, the exact time of your birth seventeen years ago, My Everything!**

**I wish you all the best, and respectfully request you NOT kill me... at least not until the end, ok? :D**

_**Lena: Why would I want to kill you?**_

**Oh, nothing...**

**And, as always,**

**Until next time,**

**Zanchev**


	2. My Happily Ever After

Mine – A Sequel

Chapter One – My First time

The first time I saw my baby girl, I was saved.

One look at her, and I found a reason to keep living. My first glimpse of my little angel and I was home.

x..X.x

My first few hours as a father were absolute bliss.

Seeing both of my precious girls alive and well, together, was enough to keep me grinning blissfully, despite the almost immediate bombardment of well-wishers. Carlisle had said he was going to keep the crowds at bay, but of course there's only so much one man can do against a horde of close female friends.

What surprised me was that little Jerri was the first to get past him, with the pack not far behind.

"Seth! Kyla! Thank God!" The blonde had sighed, smiling at me from the doorway. I grinned back, cradling my small family in my protective arms. She seemed content to just see us there, with my baby in my wife's lap and smiles on our tired faces. She looked like she wanted to come closer, but was happy enough to give us space, something I was thankful for.

Nevertheless, Kyla beckoned our friend closer and began speaking energetically with the fellow imprint. I tuned out, perfectly happy to sit and watch my beautiful baby girl sleep in My Everything's arms.

"Can she, Seth?"

I blinked, slowly returning to the present, and looking up at Kyla, who was smiling expectantly. I couldn't help the loving smile that tore across my face. I was just so happy that my Kyla was alive, still with me. I was never going to let her go again.

"Can who what?" I asked, ever intelligent. Kyla snorted and rolled her eyes as Jerri gave me a look that said 'pay-attention-moron'. I smiled again, taking in my beautiful wife's good humour.

"Can Jerri hold her?" Kyla said slowly, she'd obviously asked it before. Suddenly my smile faded, and I looked to my baby. She was so small, so helpless, what if something happened to her? I couldn't let anything happen to my baby, I'd already promised myself she'd be safe. Nothing was going to harm her; nothing was going to touch her so long as I could help it-

A familiar hand placed on my arm had paused my furiously whirring brain, and I looked up into Kyla's sympathetic brown eyes. I had felt my cheeks heat up as I realised I was crushing my family closer than I ought.

"It's ok, Seth. We'll be right here. Nothing will happen." She said, ever the voice of reason. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and nodded slowly, picking up my precious baby girl from My Everything's arms and ordering Jerri to a chair. No way in hell was anyone holding my baby high enough to drop her.

Thankfully, our blonde friend got the message and sat down on the floor next to the bed, obviously not wanting our baby in danger either. I sat down next to her and slowly, carefully placed my baby in her lap, moving her arms to form a human cradle for my precious child. Jerri flashed me a grin and moved her arms again, slowly and carefully and so that I could see everything she did.

My little Leah yawned and snuggled closer to Jerri's warm chest, and I felt my racing heart slow to a pace deemed healthier. I heard a relieved sigh, only to realise it came from me when Jerri chuckled softly, curling her hand around my baby's tiny shoulders.

"She's beautiful. You two are so blessed," I heard Jerri whisper softly as Leah began to snore lightly.

Despite Kyla's soothing croons, I hovered anxiously over my baby the entire time she was in Jerri's embrace. I couldn't relax until our friend finally laughed aloud and handed her back to me, saying that I was too jumpy and that she couldn't enjoy the cuddles with me breathing over her shoulder the whole time.

I ignored the jab and took my little girl back reverently, tucking her more firmly in her blanket and giving her back to My Elemental. As I sat back down on the bed, I heard Jerri groan. I flashed her a wary look, and she mouthed a word that made my blood run cold.

_Brady. _

No sooner had I covered my baby's ears than said werewolf had burst into the room, looking frantically for his supposedly missing imprint. Jerri had jumped up and leapt at him as soon as he got through the door, hissing at him to be quiet and comforting him with her playful punch to the shoulder.

"You dummy, where else would I be?" She whispered, gesturing to my exhausted bride and our slumbering child. Brady looked appropriately abashed, and immediately calmed himself, for my sake as well as Jerri's. He knew how I'd be, he knew the imprint instinct.

The rest of the pack trooped in behind Brady, all curious and yet also respectfully quiet. I felt a surge of gratitude towards my brothers, who treated this as delicately as they had my mother's funeral, only for much happier reasons. They all grinned as they saw me with my family in my arms, and Jake quietly asked if they could see my baby girl.

I nodded, and adjusted Leah's blanket to reveal her little face, flushed with life and happy dreams. The pack's sudden, simultaneous intake of breath told me all I already knew.

She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was an Angel.

And she was mine.

x..X.x

The first time I looked after my baby was in the few days after her traumatic birth, in the hospital.

They'd kept My Everything in to make sure she was alright after my big scare – the almost-loss of the only really important things in my life. I of course stayed by her side through the whole ordeal, unwilling to let either her or my baby out of my sight for a mere second.

At the hospital I was given a crash course in parenting. Everything from feeding Leah with a bottle, to putting her to bed – we weren't allowed to pick her up, even when she cried, lest she grow up too spoiled and be unable to go down by herself. Of course I failed the ignoring her part – to changing her diapers.

That was an interesting day, to say the least. Talcum powder and wet wipes and diapers and clothes everywhere – everywhere, that is, but on the baby. Kyla couldn't help but giggle as I stood there, looking lost with white stuff on my face and a clean diaper on one shoulder, gazing helplessly at my stark naked baby girl who point blank refused to cooperate with me.

Leah's nose had crinkled slightly in an imitation of My Everything's laughter, and I seized the opportunity to swipe her legs up in one hand and strap the damn diaper on with the other. Leah didn't look too pleased, but I was just glad to have the whole mess cleaned up – in theory.

x..X.x

My first night home with my family wasn't nearly as pleasant as the times in the hospital.

A week after her birth, I was finally allowed to take little Leah home. I eased the door open and let My Everything through into our house, her holding our baby close. I followed, holding a bassinet, pram, clothes, diapers, bottles… everything we could possibly need for our baby in our home.

We had intended to have an early night, sleep off the exhaustion brought on by the constant noise and lack of privacy of the hospital. Kyla put Leah to bed as I prepared a hot cup of tea sweetened with honey for my beautiful Elemental. She gratefully took the drink and sipped at it, kissing me with sweet breath and sweeter sentiment.

We fell into bed soon after, My Everything falling asleep almost instantly, and me following not long behind. I closed my eyes to blissful slumber for the first time since My Everything almost left me for good-

… Only to be woken by Leah's screaming.

I groaned, but waved Kyla back down into the soft pillow as I dragged myself out of bed and towards my little girl's frantic cries. I looked down into the little crib to see my poor baby with her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth wide in a tragic scream.

"Hey now, what's the matter, baby?" I asked softly, soothingly, as I lifted her gently out of her bed and nestled her on my bare chest. The cheeky girl immediately quietened, snuggled further into my warmth, and fell asleep. Chuckling softly, I wandered into the lounge room and sat on the sofa, rocking my baby back and forth and resigning myself to another sleepless night.

Kyla found us the next morning; me asleep curled up on the couch, with little Leah happily sleeping against my chest, her tiny fist curled around one of my large, clumsy fingers.

And she has the photograph to prove it.

x..X.x

The first time my baby smiled at me was a week into her short, but happy life.

I was playing with her, tickling her tummy and pulling silly faces to make her look at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

I tickled her sides lightly, and she looked up at me, her little eyes twinkling. I smiled down at her, just thinking how beautiful she was, when her little mouth opened wide, her eyes crinkling and her nose scrunching in what could only be called the most adorable little smile I'd ever seen.

My own eyes widened, and my mouth fell open in wonder. I held my baby at arms length in order to see her little grin better.

"K-Kyla!" I called, eyes never leaving my beautiful baby.

"What?" She asked, running in from the kitchen. I heard her stop, gasp, and then come running towards us. I let her snatch up Leah from my grip and give her a huge hug. I could only watch my two girls smiling widely at one another, pride and love comingling into one mess of emotion that left me unable to get my brain to work.

Finally I staggered to my feet and swept my baby into my arms.

"You're such a clever little girl, Leah," I whispered, holding her close. "You're my brilliant little baby girl."

x..X.x

The first time my baby shed a tear was two days before her Naming Day ceremony.

It was late at night; we were all tired and cranky. Leah was screaming, screaming, screaming…

I staggered down the hall towards her bedroom and picked her up; placing her against my chest, hoping that my warmth would calm her down. Instead it only served to make my little girl cry even louder, her eyes scrunched up in distress. It was a truly heartbreaking sight.

"Leah, honey, you gotta go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, getting ready to officially name you as one of the Clearwater clan. But now you gotta sleep. Please?" I asked, looking down at her little face, only to have my breath catch in my throat as I saw a small, glistening tear streak down her cheek, the first I'd ever seen.

I nearly cried myself.

I clutched my baby close tome and jiggled her up and down until she quietened enough to move out of her room and down to mine and My Everything's room. I opened the door and lay down beside my wife, laying our daughter between us. Kyla said nothing, her raised eyebrow leaving speech unnecessary.

"She actually started crying, I couldn't leave her alone," I pleaded, smiling as Kyla's eyes softened and she nodded, drawing Leah into her arms and burying her nose in our baby's sandy curls. I pulled both my girls close and we fell into an easy slumber.

x..X.x

The first time my baby rolled over, Nessie nearly had a heart attack.

I had placed my baby girl on her purple blanket on the floor with her favourite toy – a stuffed wolf, from Bella – next to her. Nessie was playing with her, holding the wolf – named Sandy, after the colour of its felt – just out of reach and watching Leah reach out for it.

Suddenly little Leah frowned, squirmed a bit and rolled to the side in order to grab at her toy. I watched in awe from the sofa as my baby rolled all the way over onto her tummy, and paused, looking at things from this new perspective. Nessie squealed excitedly, game forgotten, and snatched my little girl into her arms, laughing and peppering her face with kisses.

I shifted uncomfortably, not entirely happy with my little girl being crowded like that, but unwilling to ruin Nessie's fun. Alice came to the rescue by plucking Leah out of the red-head's grip and laying her back on the floor, saying she foresaw the kid projectile vomiting in the near future, and making up some crap about not ruining Nessie's favourite shirt or something.

I shot her a grateful look, but the psychic merely winked, and looked towards Leah only to see her roll over again. I smiled happily at my little genius, looking forward to the next step.

x..X.x

I blame Jerri for the first time Leah sat up on her own.

Jerri had come over to keep the baby company whilst Brady tried to convince me to watch the game with him, and was rolling around on the floor with my baby. I glanced at them, only to see the petite blonde nose to nose with my little girl, grinning from ear to ear as they rolled from their backs to their stomachs, never looking away from the other.

"Hey, Jer, come help me for a sec, would you?" Kyla had called from the kitchen. Jerri had called out her acknowledgement and rolled from her position on the floor into a seated stance.

She was about to stand, when Leah tried to copy her. I couldn't help but stare as my little girl wiggled and squirmed her way into a sitting position, all by herself. Jerri herself was lost for words, before a huge grin threatened to take over her entire face.

"KYLA!" She hollered, tearing towards the kitchen. "COME SEE!"

My Everything came running in, only to nearly fall over when she saw our baby sitting up in the middle of the room, happily playing with Sandy. I walked over and clasped her hand in my own, squeezing it silently as we watched our little girl grow up before our eyes.

x..X.x

The first time I thought about bleeding since Leah's birth was a few months into her miraculous life.

I stood in our bathroom, razor in hand, looking at the shiny blade lying dormant in my grip. I thought about the blood, the pain, how nice it could feel, how soothing, how relaxing, how refreshing… I thought about how it could calm me down, help me sleep, help me feel.

Then I thought about Kyla, how it hurt her as much as it hurt me, how let down and sad she looked when she caught me that time, so long ago. I thought about my baby girl, how she needed her daddy to be strong, to protect her against the demons in the dark, the bogey man under her bed and the things that go bump in the night.

My Leah needed a Daddy who wasn't afraid, who was strong and brave and warm, a Daddy who smiled and kept her safe in his warm, perfect arms. Not a Daddy with scars and sad frowns and secrets.

I thought about Leah and what she needed me to be.

I put the razor back in its place and walked from the room, not looking back.

x..X.x

My baby's first tooth brought with it mixed emotions.

"OUCH, Leah, don't do that to Mummy…" Kyla begged as Leah bit down again during her feeding. I winced as My Everything squealed in pain again. I sighed and held out my arms for my little monster.

"That's it, it's hurting too much for now," Kyla said, handing the baby to me and fastening her bra. I pulled Leah into my arms and let her chew on her favourite teething ring – my finger.

I'm not sure, but I think my higher body temperature soothed her aching gums. What ever it was, it stopped her from whimpering, so I sacrificed my hand for her growing teeth.

"Give us a look, Leah." I cooed, poking my finger around in her mouth, taking stock of her growth. Leah opened her mouth wide, showing me her first pearly white tooth, right in the middle of her little mouth.

"That's a good gir-OW! Leah!"

My little monster giggled as silly Daddy yelped and pulled his hand out of her mouth, nursing his bitten finger. I grinned and began to tickle her, enjoying her shrieking. The merciless Tickle monster battled ferociously with the giggling Tooth monster as they rolled about on the floor, laughing and shouting.

We ended up panting on the floor, little Leah lying contentedly on my chest, listening to the rise and fall of my breathing. I stroked her back gently, closing my eyes happily, until…

"OUCH! Leah, no biting!"

I rolled my eyes as my little Tooth monster started laughing again, the infectious giggles setting me off with her.

x..X.x

The first time we gave Leah what I like to call 'People food' was an absolute disaster.

"Oh, come on! How the hell did she get it on the _ceiling_?"

I groaned as I moved the mop to wipe the pasta sauce from the skylight, dodging the drips. I could hear Kyla laugh from the bathroom, where she was battling the inevitable Bath Time. I muttered under my breath as I wiped pasta sauce and mashed up garlic bread from everything surface you could imagine – and a few you couldn't.

"NEXT TIME YOU'RE ON CLEAN UP DUTY!" I yelled to Kyla, who laughed again.

x..X.x

The first time little Leah started crawling, all Hell broke loose.

I had sat myself down on the floor next to Leah's purple blanket, smiling as my baby lay on her tummy and kicked her legs happily. I was absently flicking through channels on our small TV as My Everything had an afternoon nap.

My eyes were wandering between the stupid daytime talk-shows and my baby's antics, and I grinned every time Leah gurgled or squealed. I felt my eyes travel towards the television, and found myself distracted by the strange man advertising an exercise machine.

'_Oh, please,__'_ I thought to myself, snorting. _'__There__'__s no way those actually work. I mean, that man looks like a professional bodybuilder. Half an hour on that flimsy piece of crap would never make anyone look like that__…'_

My internal ranting was cut short by a slight pressure on my left leg. It felt like a tiny hand slapping me…

I looked down only to see Leah – my little Leah – on her hands and knees, happily tapping my leg and grinning at me. I looked at the blanket, a few feet away, and back to my baby, uncomprehending as to how she got all the way over here.

Then it clicked. She was crawling.

Shakily I stood up and moved a few paces away, before sitting back down, watching my baby expectantly. Happy to show off, Leah crawled slowly towards me, chuckling when she heard my breathless exclamation.

I tugged Leah into my arms and kissed her nose.

"You're brilliant, you know that? My brilliant little baby girl," I said proudly, grinning as Leah grasped my hair and tugged softly. I buried my nose into her tummy, blowing raspberries and making my precious little girl laugh.

I then made a promise to make her laugh for the rest of her life.

x..X.x

The first time my baby stood up on her own, she nearly gave _me_ a heart attack.

The wonder over her sitting up had long since passed, and I was sitting on the floor, holding Leah's hands as she bobbed up and down on her little legs. She wobbled back and forth, never quite gaining the balance needed to stay upright by herself.

"Seth, honey, little help?" Kyla called from Leah's room, where she was in the process of cleaning the house. I sat Leah back down on her well-loved purple blanket and went to help my beloved wife.

A few minutes later, My Everything sent me away to find our daughter, and I happily wandered to the lounge room where I had left her last. I walked through the entrance and smiled as I saw Leah pull herself upright using the loveseat next to her as vantage. My smile was swept away by shock when my brilliant little girl pushed away from the anchor, stumbled slightly, but kept her balance.

She looked up from her little feet and grinned at me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're so smart, Leah. You always find some way of amazing me, beautiful. Kyla, come see what your daughter's done." I called, stepping closer.

"What is it? If it's a dirty diaper, I'm going to slap you." My Everything said, approaching my side and peering over my shoulder. I heard her gasp, before I was knocked aside by My Everything in her rush to sweep our child into her arms.

"Oh, baby I'm so proud of you! You're such a smart little girl!" My Elemental cooed, crushing Leah to her chest. I smiled wider still, walking up to my little family and holding them both close, relishing in our little world.

x..X.x

My baby's first steps had me on cloud Nine.

"C'mon, come here baby. That's it, you can do it."

I had held out my hands to my little Leah. She wobbled slightly on her tiny, yet sturdy feet, before shooting me a cheeky, dimpled grin. My baby took a confident step forwards. It was shaky, and I'd lunged forward, thinking she was going to fall.

But Leah steadied herself and remained upright, looking up to give me an overly smug 'I'm-so-smart-come-hither-and-praise-me' look. I chuckled softly and tried to convince her to walk again.

"You're so smart, baby. C'mon, do it again. Come to Daddy."

I smiled at my baby as a wave of pride rippled through my body. I held out my arms to Leah, ready to catch her if she fell.

Leah seemed to ponder her next move, eyeing me, then the floor, before staring at me again. Finally she let out a giggle and promptly sat down where she was. I shook my head and laughed, knowing I wasn't going to get any more out of her then. Instead I swept her into my arms and tickled her gently.

"You're Daddy's cheeky little devil, aren't you?" I teased, holding her close and relishing her giggles.

"Daddy's little angel."

x..X.x

My baby's first word made my heart melt.

Nessie and Bella were over, playing with the baby. I had taken the distraction as the perfect opportunity to have a few moments alone with my wife, holding her close and kissing her like I hadn't had the chance to do in over six months.

As we broke apart, I chuckled when I heard the two overenthusiastic vampires trying to teach her to speak.

"Can you say Mummy?" I had heard Bella ask, infinitely more practical than Nessie's suggestions.

"Can you say bottle? How about book? How about Television? I like 'The Simpsons', can you say 'The Simpsons'?"

Kyla took my hand and smiled at me before we entered the lounge room, where Bella was still trying to convince Leah to say 'Mum'.

"C'mon, Leah, say 'Mummy'!" Bella groaned, playfully tapping my baby on the nose. I must've made some sort of noise, because Leah looked up at me and smiled.

"Da,"

I blinked.

"Da…Dee…"

I nearly fell over; Kyla's tight grip on my hand the only thing keeping me up.

"She… She spoke…" I said slowly. Leah crinkled her nose in her adorable little smile.

"Da-Dee," She giggled, clapping her hands together in delight. Bella was smiling so widely, I swore her teeth were going to blind me. Nessie was dancing around the room in a blur of red hair and pale skin, laughing in excitement.

My Everything and I stepped towards our baby and I dropped to my knees beside her. I picked her up and tickled her tummy gently. She laughed loudly, grabbing at my fingers with her hands.

"That's right, I'm your Daddy, you clever little girl. Can you say my name again?" I asked, the grin on my face starting to hurt my cheeks, it was so wide.

"Da-Dee," Leah said firmly, happily, curling into my arms and quickly falling asleep. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"That's right, baby. I'm your Daddy, and I'm never letting you go." I whispered.

x..X.x

My baby's first birthday.

I couldn't believe it had been a whole year since I nearly lost My Everything, and instead walked away with more than I thought possible. How could I be so lucky as to gain a perfect daughter as well as keep my perfect love?

Everyone should be so lucky.

It had taken My Everything and me a whole week to prepare for her birthday. We knew she wouldn't remember, but we still wanted it to be special…

… That and Bella and Nessie would throw full on tantrums if we didn't have the biggest First Birthday Bash ever. Crazy vampires.

Invites were made, decorations were made and put up, food was prepared. I personally nearly gave myself an asthma attack blowing up one hundred balloons for the occasion.

There were friends and family present, along with many people that I'd never met, but knew us in some way – including a few nurses from the maternity ward. There was cake, there were streamers, there were silly party hats and presents and childish games and multiple rounds of "Pass the Baby".

It was perfect.

My Everything was glowing, her happiness lit up the whole room, and I could barely tear my eyes away from her beautiful, vibrant eyes and adoring smile. She fluttered from group to group, accepting presents and well wishes, offering talk and refreshments. My Elemental was, for lack of a better phrase, in her Element.

The only person who could possibly wrench my attention away from my beautiful wife was my beautiful daughter. Little Leah basked in the willing worship of her adoring public. She lounged in each person's hold, completely at ease.

Unlike her father.

I was always casting anxious glances at my baby, making sure she was ok. I found myself frequently cutting in line to hold her close, to reassure myself that she was still there. She didn't seem to mind, curling into my chest every time I pulled her into my arms.

Eventually Jake had to drag me away from the crowds and occupy me by putting the gifts into Leah's bedroom and serving drinks. I was thankful for him keeping me occupied, despite my eyes forever wandering back towards my wife and child.

The cake was cut, and at least one slice found itself in someone's face, courtesy of the pack. I rescued my poor house from an all-out food war only by sending everyone outside under the guise of walking down to the beach to watch the moon rise.

Turned out to be a pretty good idea, I took the liberty to reflect as I stood with my baby asleep in my arms and my wife curled up into my side on one of the many bleached logs on First Beach. Brady had lit a fire and the masses were settling down to idle chatter, leaving me to sit with my family and bask in the feeling of contentment that washed over me.

I had My Everything, I had my little Leah, I had my pack brothers – and sisters, counting the imprints. I had my family and my friends; I had everything I'd ever need.

I'd had it all for a year. The first of many.

I was happy.

Leah yawned and snuggled further into my chest, drawing a chuckle from my lips.

My baby was pretty happy too.

And that's all I'd ever need.

x..X.x

It took a long time, but for the first time since Mom's death, I felt fully healed.

I still slipped up; still found myself staring at my hands, longing for the blade. Though it was less frequent, I still found myself watching the blood drip from the blade. And though I hate to admit it, I still liked it.

But I got better.

I stopped doing it so often, stopped thinking about it so much. Leah's growth kept me distracted, her bright smiles and infectious laughter kept me happy, my little family kept me feeling whole, content.

But it never really hit home until one day, during My Everything's afternoon nap – she stole the rest whilst I could distract our energetic little girl, seeing as she got stuck with night duty. Leah was toddling around her room, Sandy firmly trapped in her grasp. I had somehow found myself in the bathroom, holding that blasted knife again.

How I hated myself for not being strong enough to throw that accursed blade in the trash – and maybe set the rubbish bin on fire. How I detested the dependence I still had on the pain.

"God, why?" I had whispered brokenly, sinking to the floor beside the door, tears streaming down my face. I closed my eyes, and hid my face in my arms, trying to escape from those feelings, those thoughts…

"Daddy?"

I looked up quickly, hoping to hide the knife from my baby. I groaned softly when I realised she was standing in front of my curled up form, hand placed on my arm. My beautiful little Angel had seen my in my moment of weakness, and I was too late to change it.

Leah frowned, her tiny hand moved from my arm to my face, poking my wet cheek. I felt a tear slide from my eye to her hand, and felt a small part of me die when I saw answering tears slowly forming in her eyes. She took her hand away and wiped the wetness on the floor.

"Why sad?" She asked softly, her hand patting my cheek. I let out a ragged breath I hadn't been aware I was holding, and dragged her into my arms. My little Leah snuggled into my warm chest and repeated her question.

"Why sad, Daddy?"

How did one answer a question like that?

"I'm… Daddy's scared, Leah." I had said, holding my baby close, and using her as protection against the bad thoughts. Focusing on her breathing had always helped me calm down, and my little lucky charm was working her magic again.

"Scare?"

"Yes."

"O' wha'?"

"Of…" I had faltered again, unsure of what to say to my little girl. I looked down at my little girl, only to see her glaring at the knife still in my hand. Her little brow was furrowed in concentration, and I could only sit still under her scrutiny.

"O' tha', Daddy?" She had said, pointing at the knife. I was at a loss for words.

How could one so small be so fantastically brilliant?

I swallowed, nodding slowly. Leah seemed to think for a moment, before smiling happily. I tilted my head, looking at my baby in confusion. In answer, little Leah had stood up and taken my hand, tugging impatiently in an attempt to get me to move.

"I help," she said, grinning at me in her special way that always had me wrapped around her pinkie finger. But hey, that's what daughters do, right?

Mutely I stood and allowed my baby to pull me from the bathroom and down the hallway, her laughing when I stumbled from crouching to hold her hand. She abruptly turned and marched into the kitchen, dragging me with her.

She dropped my hand and toddled over to the trash can. She pointed at it and looked at me expectantly. When I didn't move, she huffed and walked towards me. She pulled me to the bin, pushed my hand and pointed at it again.

Slowly I looked down to see the knife in my hand, next to the pleading brown eyes of my beautiful baby girl. Suddenly, I knew what she wanted me to do. I slowly, ceremoniously, opened the lid of the bin, took a deep breath and dropped the winking blade in without another glance. As I slammed the lid down on the container, Leah stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my leg.

"No more scare," She said, smiling up at me. I felt the tears prick at my eyes again at my baby's words. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

Trust a baby to know what to do before I did.

I pulled my perfect, gorgeous, beloved daughter into my arms and hugged her close, laughing through my tears. Leah felt the wet again and pulled back, frowning.

"It's happy crying, Leah. I'm happy." I assured her, smiling. Leah's answering smile was so bright, I was certain that a shooting star had landed in our kitchen.

As I had carried my brilliant baby out of the kitchen, I realised that I'd never need the blade again. Leah had successfully, unintentionally, healed the hole in my heart without either of us realising.

I started crying again.

x..X.x

I smile at the photo in my hand as I carefully place it in the large photo album. I snap the book shut, the smile never leaving my face.

My first photo album of my baby is finally filled. The book feels comfortingly heavy in my lap, proof that the past two and a half years are real, that I haven't been dreaming. That Leah and my little family have a year's worth of memories, a tradition that can last. The smile never leaves my face as I remember all the events in my completed book of memories.

The first night at the hospital, her first smile, her first steps, the first time she said 'Daddy'…

"Daddy!"

I look up from the album and my smile widens when I see my little Leah standing on my feet, grinning at me. Leah lifts up her arms expectantly and I obligingly lift her into my lap, moving the album slightly. I bury my nose in the crook of Leah's neck, smiling when she giggles. I close my eyes and hug my baby tightly.

"Daddy, wassat?" Leah asks, tugging herself away from my grip and pointing at the album. I grin and pull my baby around in my lap and place the book gently on her knees. I open the album up to a random page, smiling when the sight of a tiny seven week old Leah greets us.

"It's a photo book, sweetie. See this? Who's that baby there?"

Leah giggles and points at the little girl frozen forever on the page.

"'smee!" She smiles at me, giggling madly. I chuckle as she runs a finger over the pretty little face in the photograph. I chuckle as she runs a finger over the pretty little face in the photograph. She looks up at me and smiles happily, and I melt. I squeeze her gently and place a kiss on her nose.

Together we settle on the couch, my baby in my arms, and slowly going through our first photo album, my little Leah giggling whenever I appear in a photo.

"S'you, Daddy!" she giggles, tapping the book excitedly. I look down to see a photo of myself holding a grinning Leah on her first birthday.

"It is," I agree, entranced by the sparkle in my baby's eye, perfectly reflected in the photograph.

A flash of white light briefly blinds me, and I blink my eyes rapidly to dispel the obstruction to my sight. I hear My Everything join my baby in laughing loudly at my antics, and I can't help but chuckle as well. I look towards the heavenly giggles of my wife to see her grinning madly and holding a camera that is pointed towards me and Leah.

"There's no room left in here for that," I tell her, grinning back at her. Leah squirms a little, and I tickle her gently, laughing when she squeals. My Everything snaps another photo before sitting beside me and pulling our two year old daughter into her lap. I pull them both into my arms, the album lying almost forgotten next to me.

"Well then, we'll just have to start a new one, yeah?" Kyla suggests, blushing when I swoop in to kiss her on the cheek. Leah makes an 'Eeeww' noise, so I kiss her cheek as well. I laugh as Leah wipes her face, and pull my girls closer.

"Sounds like a plan," I murmur, relishing the moment with my little family.

Ready to start a new photo album filled with memories with My Everything, and My Little Angel.

**AN~**

**Happy Birthday, Lena my darling!**

**Hope you had an awesome time at your concert, and that your birthday was amazing!**

**Lots of Love to you!**

**_Lena: YAY! HE'S ALL BETTER. AND LEAH. AND KYLA. KYAAAH~_**

**Yes, I thought you'd like that, happy birthday!**

**And so, until next time,**

**Zanchev**


	3. My Baby

Mine – A Sequel

Chapter Two – My Baby

My Baby giggles as I slowly wipe the rapidly cooling porridge from my eyes. I feel the gluggy mess slide down my cheek and sigh. Trust Leah to throw her spoon into the air during breakfast just as I was sitting down to my –

I look down and groan.

There's porridge on my bacon!

"Leah!" I groan, pushing my plate away as she giggles. My Everything walks in, takes one look at my predicament, and starts laughing her head off. I throw her a half-hearted glare, but I feel the corners of my mouth twitch upwards.

I can't help it, I chuckle softly. My chuckles escalate to full-blown laughter, and I lean back in my chair, still in hysterics.

My laughter finally dies down and I sigh contentedly as I gaze at the ceiling, unable to believe it's been so long.

It's been three years since I last cut, six years since Mom died.

Leah is four years old.

"-eth? Earth to Seth!"

I blink, quickly coming back to the present and grinning sheepishly at My Everything, who looks an adorable mixture of concerned and exasperated. She rolls her eyes as I chuckle again, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. She snorts faintly and sits down at her place, tucking into her breakfast.

"That's not my problem," She says, gesturing to my defiled bacon with her knife.  
>If you want more, you're getting it yourself."<p>

I nod, laughing again, before grabbing my plate and moving to the kitchen. I throw some more bacon into the still-hot pan and add some eggs and tomato – may as well overcompensate for my ruined breakfast.

I grin when Leah's giggling echoes through the house, lighting up every room with its innocence and happiness.

"Leah! Food goes in your mouth, not on the ceiling!"

I shake my head at My Everything's slightly irritated cry with a smile plastered to my face; I still can't believe that all this is really mine.

How the hell have I deserved such a beautiful daughter, such a gorgeous partner, such a perfect life?

**.x.X.x.**

Fire crackles and flames leap merrily in the middle of the large clearing on the cliff. The roar of the flames is overwhelmed by the excited chattering of my friends and family. The pack and their imprints are all scattered around the large bonfire, all of us laughing at Collin and Embry's antics and casually chatting about patrols, school, work, and just life in general.

I smile contentedly, curled up beside a log with My Everything, watching our little girl run, giggling, around and around the clearing, eluding Brady and Jerri, who were laughing and chasing her. I lean over and press my lips to My Everything's forehead. She smiles softly and curls into my arms.

I look around the circle at my family. Jake and Nessie grinning at each other, holding hands, Paul sharing a sweet sticky bun with Rachel, Quil laughing with Claire asleep on his lap, Collin and Embry wrestling on the ground with the others laughing and egging them on. This happiness washes over me, making me feel at home.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

I look up to see three people chanting and sprinting towards me. I instinctively push My Everything to the side just before I'm knocked to the ground, Leah giggling on my chest, Jerri on my lap, and Brady laughing his head off at my feet.

"Hi, Daddy!" They all yell. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Hello," I reply, tickling Leah softly as I not-so-discreetly kick Brady away. I'm steadfastly ignoring his kicked-puppy expression.

"Daddy, guess what?" Leah whispers conspirationally. I look up into her beautiful brown eyes as I casually buck Jerri off my hips, smiling when I hear her hit the floor with a yelp.

"What?"

Leah grins, looks around and leans in to whisper into my ear.

"I love you," She says, hugging me tightly around the neck, I smile, hugging her back.

"Want to know a secret?" I ask, smiling at Leah's answering squeal.

"Yes!" She yells excitedly, bouncing up and down. I glance at My Everything and back to my baby.

"I love you too."

Leah frowns, and I feel a faint stab of panic; did I do something wrong?

"But, Daddy…" She says slowly, and my heart falls into my stomach. I sit up, shifting Leah to my lap.

"What?" I ask, trying to keep my breath from speeding up too much. Leah touches my face and grins again.

"That's not a secret!"

I sigh in relief as my baby laughs, hugging me again.

"Don't scare me like that," I murmur, holding her close.

"HEY! Quit hogging!" A loud voice calls. "Give us a turn!"

I look up to see Jake stomping towards me with a wide grin on his face. He stops in front of me and swipes Leah from my grasp.

"Come to Uncle Jake!" He laughs, swinging Leah high above his head. I move back to My Everything's side, my baby's joyful shrieks of laughter making me feel buoyant.

"You look happy," Kyla says softly. I smile and kiss her as sweetly as I can manage.

"I have my friends, my family, good food, a wife who is the light of my life and a daughter who is my reason for living. Why shouldn't I be happy?" I ask teasingly, and My Everything chuckles.

"True," She says, eyes fixed on our child – now conning Embry into a 'pony ride'.

"It's just… Seeing you so light-hearted is still something I can't get used to… I don't want to, really. I love being pleasantly surprised by your laughter, having my spirit lift every time I see you smile. I'll never ever take that smile for granted, Seth…"

I blink. Then crush My Everything to my chest.

"I love you," we whisper at the same time, before chuckling.

"Daddy!"

I look up and smile when little Leah comes sprinting towards us, arms outstretched. She leaps into my arms and starts chattering excitedly.

"Daddy, can I go play hide-n-seek with Bray and Jerr? Can I Can I Can I?"

I grapple with the wildly bouncing child on my lap and laugh, glancing at My Everything. She nods and leans against my side, sighing contentedly. I smile and give Leah the affirmative, almost losing balance when she whoops and jumps from my arms. I pull My Everything into my lap and we watch together as our baby girl grabs Jerri's hand and runs towards the forest, Brady in hot pursuit.

I sigh happily and slide off the tree and closer to the fire, pulling Kyla with me. I lie on my back next to the crackling flames and grin when My Everything sits next to me, leaning on my bent legs and rubbing her fingers absently on my bare stomach. I make a noise similar to the content growl of a wolf – yeah, shut up – and let my eyes slide closed.

I listen to the happy chatter all around me, letting it sooth and lull me into a half-asleep trance. The chatter goes on and on around me, fading into a pleasant buzz in the background. I feel myself fall further and further into slumber…

"Where's Leah?" I ask drowsily, only half curious.

"I'm not actually sure, I haven't heard her in a while," My Everything replies, a faint frown in her voice. My eyes snap open, all thoughts of sleep gone and I spring to my feet.

"Seth? Seth!"

I ignore the confused shouts as I sprint for the trees, one thought and one thought only on my mind.

My baby.

I tear through the forest, dodging trees and leaping over fallen logs, searching, searching, searching…

I hear a faint noise and freeze, head cocked, listening. It sounds human. I turn and run towards it. Please be Leah, please, please, please…

The closer I get, the more worried I feel. It's not Leah; the sound is too big, too adult to be her. Either way, this human does not sound healthy. The sound I hear is coughing, deep and coarse, as if the person is injured. I turn a corner, rounding a tree, and pause, horrified, at the sight.

Jerri is lying on the floor, coughing up blood.

I am at her side in an instant, lifting her up and carrying her back to the fire. I ignore the shocked gasps and shouted questions as I lay her next to the warmth, hugging her close to my body to make sure she doesn't get too cold from shock. Slowly her coughing subsides and her breathing returns to normal, and only then do I ask the question that's been on the forefront of my mind since I found her.

"Leah, where is she?" I ask softly, but urgently, silently hoping that Jerri understands just how badly I need to hear that she's ok, that Brady is still out playing with her and that Jerri only tripped.

Of course, it's never that simple, is it?

"Don't… know…" Jerri breathes; her voice as faint as her heartbeat. "We were playing, me and her hiding from Bray… heard a twig snap, turned round… suddenly there was a silver blur… hit me in the chest… took Leah… Told Bray I'd never speak to him again if he didn't go looking for her… told him he'd be on the couch for eternity if he stayed to look after me…"

The girl's attempt at humour is not lost on Collin and Embry, who laugh appreciatively. I, on the other hand, can only focus on two words.

Took Leah…

Took my baby…

My fellow pack members – my family – all rush forward, pushing the imprints and My Everything aside and preparing to protect them – from me. They all expect me to go nuts, to lose control and shift, destroying our little clearing in anger and fear.

But I can't. I don't feel sad or angry or scared.

I feel empty. There is nothing left in me. I feel drained of all energy, all emotion.

Leah is gone.

My baby has been taken.

My baby.

My poor baby…

**AN ~**

**And thus begins the next epic adventure of Seth!**

**And now I shall run away from Lena :D**

_**Lena: I TOLD YOU TO NOT POST THE NEXT ONE, LET ME BELIEVE THE HAPPY LASTS**_

**I'm not going to tell her what happens in the next one :D**

**until next time!**

**Zanchev**


	4. My God

Mine – A Sequel

Chapter Three – My God…

My God, what have I done?

I've let my baby - my precious little Leah - get lost, that's what I've done. How could I be so stupid, so blind, so irredeemably evil? How could I be so careless? How could I let her out of my sight for a moment? How? How? How could I be so stupid?

I can't believe it, I can not believe that I've done something so terrible – I can never forgive myself. My Everything will never forgive me. I can never repay her for my –

"SETH!"

I blink, shaking my head slightly. I turn away from the flames – now mere embers in the centre of the clearing – and face my family, My Everything. They're all looking at me as if I'm unstable, as if I'm about to do something crazy like jump into the fire or run naked into the night, screaming.

The fact that I may or may not be considering the latter is beside the point.

I let out a heavy sigh, and smile at my loved ones reassuringly. I don't think the reassuring part is working, though.

"Seth, please, you need to calm down, it's probably nothing..." My Everything says shakily, and I realise that my silent brooding really isn't helping her deal with this. I am immediately at her side, holding her close to my chest and whispering soothing nothings into her ear.

"It's ok, baby, I'm here, I'm here and Brady is murdering the bastard that took our baby as we speak, he'll be back in a few minutes and we can take Leah home and forget this ever happened…"

I hold My Everything close, cradling her in my arms and tucking her head beneath my chin. I'm not letting go, never ever _ever_. I'm not letting My Everything get lost, not like my baby. My poor little Leah, what could possibly have happened. And why is Brady taking so long?

The urge to phase and go find my baby is strong, so strong and I almost do it, go running into the trees howling at the night. But My Elemental is shivering and crying and I can't leave her here. I try to content myself with the fact the Bray is out there, hunting down whatever the hell hurt Jerri and took my baby. He'll tear it to pieces and everything will be better…

I hear a gasp and look up only to see Brady staggering into the clearing, tired and worn and scratched and empty handed.

Where's Leah?

Where's my baby?

_Where__'__s my baby, god damn it?_

Brady says nothing, stumbling determinedly towards his imprint, who is lying cold and still on the floor, breath shallow and coughs deep. Blood is on her clothes and hands and face, and Brady gently wipes it away as he sits down beside her frail body. He lays down, wrapping her in his arms, warming her with his body and rubbing circles in her back.

I understand his need to ensure her safety, of course I do. I feel the same. But I _need_ to know where my baby is. Right now. It's a gnawing, fighting, aching _need_. It's pounding on my head, my heart, my very core to know where she is, what's happened, what's going on…

"It was vampire." Brady says flatly, not looking up from Jerri, obviously smelling the tension on me. I hear gasps and growls echo around the clearing, but I'm silent, still as death and just as empty. Vampire. A Vampire has my little girl.

No. This can't be happening. Not Leah.

NO.

"What happened." I hiss, My Everything clasped to my chest. Her warmth is the only thing holding me back from doing something reckless, like hunting down this vampire and tearing it limb from fucking limb for ever even _thinking_ of touching my baby girl. Or running myself into the ground, running as far away as possible, searching searching searching for my baby. Or simply just running off the nearest cliff.

"Vampire, faster than I've seen in years, came running past me, crashed into the bushes where Jerr and Leah were hiding. Literally snatched Leah from Jerri's arms, and incapacitated her for good measure. Leah's unhurt, but I lost sight of them. They went North."

Brady looks up at me, eyes grim and face set in a mass of worried lines. My heart stops.

"Seth, whoever the hell took Leah, they knew exactly what they were doing, they had this planned, they had a target…"

No. No God no, no this can't be happening not to me not to my baby…

"They took Leah on purpose."

My God…

They knew about Leah, they knew exactly who she is, who we are, what we are. She was taken for a purpose. Why in hell did they take her, what were they aiming for?

Unless they're trying to get at us, anger us by taking one of our own. But in that case why Leah? Why not one of us, one of our more valuable pack members… But of course, Leah is helpless. She's not a target for her worth alone. She's a hostage, bait to entice us…

Entice me.

I growl, body rippling and vibrating with nerves and sadness and anger and pure hatred. How could someone kidnap a child like that, no matter the gain? How could they do that to my baby?

I feel My Elemental crying softly into my shoulder, and my arms come around her, stroking her back and hair and keeping her warm and safe. My eyes are dry, I realise slowly. I'm in shock, I can't cry or yell or shout or grieve. All I can do is hold My Everything close and stare into the flames as a mantra runs through my head.

My god, what have I done? My god, what have I done?

My God, what am I going to do now?

My God...

**AN ~**

**_Lena: VIOLENCE_**

**_VIOLEEEENNNNNCEEEE_**

**please don't hurt me...**

**_Lena: RAGEEEEE_**

**_RAGE RAAGGGEEEE_**

**_I SACRIFICE THE JERRI CHARACTER TO KIDNAPPING INSTEAD_**

**and on that charming note, I bid thee goodbye until next week!**

**there will be thirty chapters, one to two posted each Friday (GST+8.00 time) until completion**

**until next time,**

**_Lena: *throws Jerri to the kidnapper and takes Leah back*_**

**_Lots of love, Lena_**

**and Zanchev.**


	5. My Head

Mine – A Sequel

Chapter Four - My Head

My head is pounding, throbbing with the knowledge that my baby is missing and the hopeless emptiness that comes with it. All I can hear is My Everything crying and My own heart racing, aching to phase and settle this turmoil with the simpler emotions of wolves.

"First things first," I hear Jake say. "We need to get Jerri to the hospital, she looks pretty bad."

I blink, slowly coming back to the present. I look towards Jerri, who looks pale and still as death. I nod and urge My Everything to a standing position. Brady already has Jerri in his arms and is walking in the direction of the hospital. Whilst I have no doubt that Brady would probably walk in a straight line towards to building, regardless of any trees into the way, I reach out and touch his arm. He turns to glare at me and I gesture to my car, only a short way away.

"Car's quicker. Come with us."

Short sentences. It feels like that's all I can manage at the moment. Short sentences are good, simple, easy. They require little effort and little attention. I pick up My Everything and together Bray and I run to my car. I slide My Everything into the front and Brady eases both his imprint and himself into the back of my car next to Leah's car seat. I refuse to look at the empty chair as I slide behind the wheel and speed off towards the hospital.

Swerving, speeding, moving faster than is probably safe along the winding roads. Brady urging me to go faster and My Everything deathly silent, scaring me with her lack of response. I urge my car to go faster, zipping along the roads towards the only place that could possibly cater for Jerri's injuries - Forks Hospital.

I pull a 180 degree spin, grinding to a halt right in front of to doors of the hospital. I grab My Everything and haul her with me as we run Jerri into emergency. The lady takes one look at Brady's face and calls Dr Carlisle Cullen. I sigh in relief - he's the only one who could help us here.

With speed that I'm sure isn't the norm for a hospital, Jerri is on a gurney being raced towards an operating room whilst Brady runs alongside it and Carlisle shouts orders at anyone and everyone in the immediate vicinity.

Left behind in the suddenly silent reception room, I'm suddenly struck with the need to sit down. I fall into the nearest chair, My Everything on my lap, curled into my chest. My breathing is ragged, harsh, uneven. My heart is still beating at that impossibly fast rate and feel a little dizzy.

It's like my whole world has been spun on its axis, turned upside down in a matter of moments. How could in one moment everything be perfect and in the next be absolute hell?

Why does the world feel the need to take all happiness away from me again and again?

Why, why, why?

Why did they take Leah, why not one of the imprints? Why no one of the pack?

Why didn't they take me instead?

I feel My Everything shift in my lap, and I realize that I said that last bit out loud.

"I don't know, Seth, but I'm scared. I'm scared of what they'll do to her, scared of what could happen, what may well be happening right now. I need her, Seth. I need her with me right now, in my arms…"

My wife lets out a broken sob and a crush her against my chest.

"Me too, Kyla," I whisper, my voice low and rough with suppressed tears - tears I didn't even know I was suppressing. "I just want her back too."

"Where could she be?" I ask myself, kissing the top of My Everything's head softly.

"Where could who be?" A calm voice asks from the doorway, and I look up to see Carlisle walking towards us with a smile on his face.

"Jerri is badly injured, but stable. She has a few broken ribs and one of her lungs had internal bleeding, but I've patched her up and she should be better in a few months. What happened?"

"You mean, Brady didn't tell you?" I ask distractedly, relieved that Jerri is going to live, but unable to fully concentrate on the situation.

"Brady wasn't able to make much more noise than Jerri's name over and over," Carlisle chuckles, but stops at my expression. "Seth, what happened?"

Suddenly it all crashes back over my head, and there are tears in my eyes. I pull My Everything closer, using her as an anchor, using her warmth and her strength to keep me from fading away into despair and emptiness.

"They… They took Leah." I say thickly, battling my tears. "They took Leah right from Jerri's arms, hit her to keep us from going after them immediately. They took my baby… took her away from me…"

I trail off with a sob, burying my head in Kyla's soft curls. I feel her hand playing with my fingers as I try to gather my wits.

"Who?" Carlisle asks, and I feel more than hear the growl rumbling in my chest, raising the hair at the back of My Everything's neck. I feel my face twist into a fearsome, agonized expression.

"Vampire," I spit, eyes flashing dangerously. "They moved fast - faster than Brady's seen in a long while - and hurt Jerri and took my baby."

Suddenly the urge to phase and go after the bastards comes back, stronger than before. I growl and almost move My Everything from my lap and run away, but her arms tighten around mine and I stay put.

"Please, Seth, I know you're upset. I am too," My heart aches at the wavering strength in My Elemental's tone, the broken spirit and grim determination in her words. "But we need to use our heads here, figure out who took Leah and where they are before we go charging into the forest after them.

I sit back in resignation, cradling My Everything in my lap as she talks to Carlisle about possibly culprits. I can't concentrate, my thoughts scattered and broken and torn apart and stomped on by the absence of my baby, my little angel, the one who keeps me strong, keeps me sane.

I can't keep this up, I can't keep being strong, not when my strength was taken from me. I ease My Everything off my lap, place a kiss on the head and leave her talking to Carlisle, walking out of the hospital and into the woods.

I know that My Everything told me that running off into the woods was a bad idea, that it was better to use our heads and think of a solution. But as I let my muscles ripples, my skin stretch and tear, making way for fur and claw and fang, I feel the complexities of the situation fall away along with my shredded clothes.

And as I run and run and run my sadness and my anger from my system I develop a plan, subtly shift my direction from aimless to on the hunt. I disappear into the woods after my baby and as I do, I reflect that I've never really been one to use my head

**AN ~**

**_Lena: RAGEEEEE_**

**_RAGE RAAGGGEEEE_**

**_I SACRIFICE THE JERRI CHARACTER TO KIDNAPPING INSTEAD_**

**... Which just goes to show how much she loves me.**

**So people, the fifth chapter is UP, and the next is on the way.**

**Now I will still post two a week for the duration of the story, but I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE**

**otherwise I don't know whether the story is good or not :)**

**thanks to my darling Anon friend (who knows who she is) who reviewed for me, even if it was only to threaten me :D**

**_Lena: WHY ARE BRADY AND JERRI NOT MAKING BABIES_**

**_OR AT LEAST ADOPTING ONE_**

**... what happened to killing Jerri to save Leah?**

**until next time!**

**Zanchev**

_**and Lena xoxo**_


	6. My Senses

Mine

Chapter Five - My Senses

My senses extend beyond my body as I pound through the trees. Sight and scent and sound attacking me, embracing me, showing where I must go.

I run, pausing only to focus upon a particular scent before giving myself up to the wolf. Run, run, run, always running, always following the sweet, musky scent of my daughter. Always searching, seeking, hunting.

I move quickly, quietly, slipping through the forests and tearing past the foliage, the plants bending and breaking underfoot.

My sight is hyper sensitive, bringing each and every leaf on each and every tree into vicious focus before tossing them aside to join the green blur around me.

The more I run, the more I forget. The wolf leaks into my mind in a slow trickle, the search for my daughter steadily becoming a hunt for prey. My clumsy paws begin to move more fluidly, my body picks up speed. A snarl tingles at my lips and I disappear into the night.

Scent and Sound are everywhere. I hear small creatures trembling under the fallen leaves and logs, frightened of me. I can smell them, small, afraid, fresh meat…

But the hunt drives me on, the hunt for the sickly sweet scent that has taken my cub from me. No small prey will distract me from my prize.

Sight pulls me forward, drives me on. Each broken twig and crumpled leaf shows me my path, the way my prey has fled. Each blowing leaf has brushed against the icy cold creature and tells me everything I need to know.

A change in the wind. New scents. New direction. A slight shift to the left, still on track. Hunt, prey, kill. Blurring green replaced by dull grey, leaves and trees replaced by gravel roads and buildings.

Ducking through back alleys, dodging past red metal beasts and strange-smelling boxes. The scent takes me closer and closer to the milling people. I am forced to halt before I am discovered. Fighting my way through pandemonium will waste precious time, time I cannot afford to lose.

Phase, fur retracting, transforming into smooth skin, chilled as the wolf's protection could not be. I take required covering from a nearby line of clothing and slip into the mains streets.

Human in body but not in mind, the wolf is still in control as I weave my way through hordes of Pale Faces. Scent and sound and sight still caress me, lead me through the throng of strangers and towards the other end of town.

Words and signs mean nothing. Instinct has a hold of me, guides me towards my cub. My mind s ruled by action, not thought in this moment and I feel my bare feet hit the roads faster and faster as my walk turns into a run turns into a sprint.

Sprinting through the streets, shop windows dragged into focus before being pushed back into the murky blur of civilisation. Smoke and pollution slides through my lungs as I run, run, run after my baby.

Dodging people and cars and objects, I reach an empty side road at the opposite end of the city. I slide into the backstreets and phase, body rippling to match the mind whirling within.

Senses once again rule the world - my world - an I can almost see the scent wafting in front of me, leading me onwards. Leading me to my Cub.

Voices echo at the back of my head, friends, brothers, pack. Calling for me. Calling my name.

Seth. Seth. Seth.

Seth is no more, there is only scent and sound and sight. They cannot see me, they are looking for human. I am wolf. I am invisible.

I follow the scent on and on and on. Forest, water, desert, city. Flashes of clarity in overwhelming blurs of green and blue and grey. Occasionally bursts of sound in the steady rhythm of pounding heart, pounding feet and huffing breath.

But the scent remains the same. The eternal honey-musk of Cub, tainted by sickly-sweet death. The scent provokes, angers, worries. Pace grows faster, breath shorter, intent fiercer.

Green, grey, green, grey, blue, green, white…

Snow.

Crunching under paw, hindering my progress. Cold.

And yet the scent still pulls me onwards, closer. Past snow and trees and cities, forever onwards, after my Cub.

Green makes may for blue, and I halt in my tracks, pausing in my hunt. Water, salty and cool, laps at my paws. The scent is faint, but still easily followed. It leads over the water, far away, leading me to the dark shadow on the edge of the horizon. My senses have led me this far, and I barely hesitate before following my instinct and leaping.

**AN ~**

**Seth goes feral, yay!**

**Last week I ran through a whole list of scenarios with Lena about things that could possibly happen in the story, and her reaction to this particular tid bit was:**

**_"D: POOR KYLA :'("_**

**_Lena: well of course, she's now lost her whole family._**

**And what about Seth?**

**_Lena: Seth is a wolf, his natural instincts overpower the self-harm mentality. He's fine._**

**... and on that note, I wask you all to please review and enjoy!**

**see you all next time!**

**Zanchev**

**_And Lena xox_**


	7. My Breath

Mine

Chapter Six - My Breath

I hold my breath as I plunge into the cold water, diving deep beneath the waves. A watery world welcomes me, enveloping me in a still silence. Onwards and onwards I push my way through the water, tail and paws propelling me forward.

Stroke, stroke, stroke….

Stroke by stroke I push and drag my large body through the salty ocean, far beneath the crashing waves and hurling winds. I move as quickly as I can through the pulsing, living water before my breath expires and I am forced to the surface.

I take another deep breath and plunge forward, further away from the shore, closer to my Cub. The dark shadow in the distance slowly grows darker, larger, closer as the shore grows further away, less defined.

The wind shrieks around me, battering me from all sides, stealing my breath away. I take another, and another, but the thundering waves hinder my progress, prevent me moving fast. This is not good enough, I must reach my baby.

I regain my breath before plunging beneath the raging seas once more. The chaotic crashing and shrieking of the battle between wind and waves is replaced with an unnatural silence. I kick my legs, flick my soaking tail, and swim further and further away from the land.

Colored fish waft around me in clouds of grey and green and blue. They are slow, easy prey, easy meal, food for my growling gut…

But I am not here to pick at pretty fish. I have far larger prey to catch. On the hunt. On the prowl. After the monster who took my Cub.

Kick, swipe, stroke…

Forcing my way through the water. I have lost the scent in the silence and salt, but I know that I will find it once more when I reach the big shadow. I have to find it, find her…

Kick, swipe, kick, swipe, kick, swipe. Burst through the water with a roar, lunging into the sky to take a snarling breath before falling once again down into the deep darks blue. I power through the water, eyes narrowed against the salt and the brine. Kick, stroke, kick, stroke, methodically driving my way past weed and sand and sea in a steady rhythm.

Kick, stroke, kick stroke, kick stroke, kick stroke…

I feel my pace slowing, the water seeping into my fur and pulling me back, dragging me under. Waterlogged and breathless, I am forced to break free of the water once more. I push forwards, upwards, kicking towards the surface.

When I reach fresh air, I see what was the dark shadow. It has solidified, come into focus, showing a large span of land. I realise that it is what humans call continent, Europe. My Cub is in Europe. I snarl, forcing my rapidly tiring limbs to move, propelling me towards the hulking, ominous shores before me.

Powering onwards, onwards, always onwards, closer to the shore, closer to Cub. Breath, my breath, rushes in and out of my lungs in harsh, heaving pants. My tongue lolls from my mouth in a desperate bid for more air.

I cannot stop, I cannot rest. I must find Cub. Cub needs me.

I need Cub.

I must be over half way towards the dark shore by now.

Kick, stroke, kick, stroke, kick, stroke…

I hear a noise, a foreign noise that pierces through the sounds of my own harsh breathing. I turn around in the hindering water, looking for the source of the sound. The sun has risen and fallen, and in the cool air I spy large, glaring lights shattering the darkness.

Heading right for me.

I move with new vigor, pushing through the water with my legs and tail as quickly as I can, trying to avoid the large thing with lights and noise. I kick clumsily through the water, onwards, onwards.

Towards Cub.

Away from the Thing.

Faster and faster and faster, trying to escape the blinding lights and ear-splitting noise. I dive, deep down, further and further, before pushing my way through the water, using the temporary absence of light and sound to move as far as I can before the need for air forces me to the surface.

I swim and swim and swim, moving as quickly as I can, further and further and further. Onwards and upwards until I hit the crashing waves once more. I look around frantically, trying to find the light and sound that will tell me where that hideous Thing is.

Then I hear it. It is right behind me.

I push myself completely out of the water in a dive, missing the Thing by inches. The waves rippling from the sides of the huge Thing push me away, tumbling head over tail over head over tail over head until I'm not sure what way is up and what way is down.

I kick and struggle against the water. I cannot give up, I cannot let the water take me. I must find Cub, I must protect Cub from the evil that took her away from me. I kick and swipe until I feel the cold air against my face once more, and I force my eyes open to see the huge hulking mass of land, closer than ever.

I lunge forwards, moving as quickly as my waterlogged, aching body will take me. I push forwards, gasping and panting. I won't give up. I can't.

It takes hours, but I finally pull myself up out of the water, over the cliffs and fall, panting onto the cold, harsh ground. As I stare at the sky, my breath rasping in and out of my lungs through my salt-scarred throat, I bark out a ferocious laugh. I can smell Cub again.

I'm almost there.

**AN ~**

_**Lena: You're not gonna be like Seth searches for years, are you?**_

_**Because then I would have to kill you.**_

**D:**

**AND SO Seth is on his way towards finding his baby :D**

_**Lena: GO SETH GO!**_

**Please read and review, guys, I know there's not many of you, but even a smiley face helps keep me motivated!**

**And so,**

**Until next time,**

**Zanchev :P**

_**And Lena xox**_


	8. My Pack

Mine

Chapter Seven - My Pack

I pull myself slowly to my feet, fighting against fatigue and the wind threatening to throw me back off the cliff and back into the raging water. Slowly, I realise that the voices in the back of my head, the voices of my pack, are steadily growing louder. They have found me in amongst all the raw instinct, and now they want me back.

_Seth, Seth, Seth…_

_Seth, where are you? Seth, come back to us. Seth, we need you. Seth, Kyla needs you…_

_Seth, Seth, Seth…_

_Seth, Seth… _

Who is Seth?

And then I remember.

I am Seth. Seth is me, I am me. The human world crashes over me, returning to my consciousness with full force. The constant use of my name, spoken by the many brothers in my pack, drags me back to me human mind, my human emotions.

I must find Cub… not Cub, Child. Leah. I have to find Leah.

I rear on my hind legs, shaking my head, trying to dispel the voices from it, trying to return to my single-minded focus. I cannot afford to be distracted by human feelings, human thoughts. I have to focus, find Leah, rescue here, bring my family back together.

_Seth, Seth, Seth…_

The word, the name, it's pounding in my head. My pack brothers are calling me, trying to find me trying to drag me back to them, back to the sorrow and the pain and the helplessness. They keep calling, calling, calling…

_Seth, Seth, Seth…_

Pounding, pounding in my brain, aching, hurting, pain… Every time they call my name, my head aches more and more. Their longing, their sadness, their pain, it is swamping me, overwhelming, drowning my like the dark waters that nearly took me on my way here.

But I fought those waters, and won. I can fight, fend away the unwanted emotions.

_**No.**_

I fight it back, fight the calling, the pleading, the name.

_Seth, Seth, Please Seth, we need you here…_

The fear, the pain, the sadness, they overwhelm and throttle my mind, they drag me down a path I'd thought long left behind. I cannot, I will not return to that, I promised my little Leah I would not. I need to find her, get my sanity back.

Why must they call? Why must they whisper forbidden temptations through their suffering? Why must the yank me back to them, back to the pain, back to the hurt?

I shake my head again and again, whimpering, trying to rid myself of the voices, the calling, the name…

_Seth, we need you… Seth, we want you here… Seth where are you?.._

_Seth, you must remember, you must return_.

I mustn't. I must stay away. Stay away from the pain, the tempting, aching, longing… I cannot go back to them, back to the old ways. I must stay strong. I must find my strength.

I must find Leah.

I wrench my thoughts away from the voices, I battle them to the back of my mind and lock them away, ignore my pack in favour of the scent. There is still cold death tainting the musk of my Leah. She is still with the Cold one, and now I can smell blood…

A snarl tears from my throat, a sound of anger and pain.

My pack snatches onto that feeling and uses it.

_You're hurting, Seth, you're angry. We can help you, make you better. Come back to us Seth, you need us and we need you…_

_Kyla needs you…_

And then the world is agony.

All I can see is Kyla. Her tears, her pain, her loss. All I can hear is her sobbing, her cries, her screams. All I can smell are the tears and the harsh scent of fear and sadness. All I can feel is the pity and sorrow of my pack brothers as they watch her suffer.

They are using My Everything against me.

Screaming, crying, pain, torment. Around and around and around in my head in an endless circle of pain and the need to get back to my imprint, hold her, comfort her, dry her tears, be there for her…

_**No.**_

I cannot go back, not now. The only way to really help My beloved Everything is to find her baby, our baby, our little Leah, and bring her back.

But the voices don't stop, they never cease, they batter at my tired and worn and aching mind, dragging my back to them, back to the pain…

_**No.**_

I try to pull away, to return to the bliss of animalistic instinct, but they have taken that from me, they do not let me go, they torture and torment and call, always calling, always yelling out my name.

_Seth, Seth, Seth…_

_**No…**_

_Won't you come back, Seth?_

_**No, no, no…**_

_Won't you help your imprint?_

_**Please, no…**_

_Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, SETH, SETH, SETH, SETH, SETH, SETH, SETH…_

_**No, stop it, NO!**_

_ SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH…_

_**No, no, no, no, NO!**_

I tear at myself, raking my body with my claws and biting with my fangs, trying to get the voices out of my head. Blood, fresh and hot and thick and mine, pours from my arms, my chest, my face, blinding me, weakening me.

Jagged bite wounds marks my arms and legs, hugs gashes litter my torso and chest. Blood everywhere, everywhere.

But still the voices call.

_ SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH SETH…_

_**GO AWAY!**_

I swipe at my own face, drawing three long, ragged scars across my face, and howl as the blood seeps across my muzzle. I feel one of my sharp claws drag across my left eye, opening a large wound that weeps blood and tears of pain.

Pain, blessed pain.

The pain pulls me away from the voices, the animal instinct of survival takes over the humans, the voices, the name.

I am free.

Finally free of the accursed calling, I am able to think, to realise that the human cannot hear the voices.

I phase quickly, naked and cold on the cliffs. I laugh to the sky when my mind goes blissfully blank, empty of nothing but the pain.

Pain.

Blood.

I look down, only to see nothing but blood. The wounds I have inflicted upon myself look far worse when marring a human body. I am bleeding, bleeding, growing weaker and weaker…

I fall backwards onto the ground, staining the snow red with my blood.

My vision blurs, my mind grows dark and foggy/

I pass out gratefully, away from the pain and the voices of my Pack.

**AN ~**

**We're finally starting to get somewhere now.**

**Seth is in Russia, where will he go next?**

**Now, quickly before Lena finishes reading-**

_**Lena: **__**I SO FUCKING KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN KYLA IS ALL VULNERABLE ON HER LONESOME THEY ARE GOING TO EAT HER AND SETH IS GOING TO EAT HIMSELF AND AAAARRRGHHHHH**_

… **never mind.**

**Read and review as always, please?**

**I need the love :D**

**And so, as always,**

**Until next time,**

**Zanchev**

_**And Lena xo**_


	9. My Author's Note

**AN.**

**Hello to all my followers!**

**I must apologise most profusely for my lack of new chapters, but I promise I have an incredibly valid excuse this time!**

**Recently my house was burned to the ground and with it, my laptop and all of my drafts, original stories, oneshots, and chapters of stories that I'd been working on. After this occurrence, I have been a bit out of it and unable to get back on track with working and studying, let alone with fanfiction.**

**I'm really sorry for the wait, but I don't think I'll be able to post new chapters for another couple months, seeing as I'm working with a family computer and I'm only allowed on for work and study related thing-a-mee-bobs.**

**But, once we're set up again, I'll be able to attack you all with new chapters and stories and so on!**

**Please bear with me you guys, I promise I'm working on it.**

**Thank you all, your support and reviews and general awesomeness always keeps me going!**

_**Zanchev.**_


End file.
